Flowers In The Basment
by Wilds of Windemere
Summary: Human AU - A tragic crime story involving Arthur and Natalia, two strangers who are kidnapped by a mysterious stranger who puts them both through Hell, and yet despite what has happened to them and what they've had to do to eachother a relationship forms. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART Warnings - Non-con/forced, violence, emotional trauma, angst and torture.


Flowers In The Basment 

Prologue

It had been a long night for Arthur Kirkland, by day he was a pen pusher and by night a punk out at pubs with his band. He was dressed in ripped jeans, DM boots, a leather jacket, Union Flag scarf and a red shirt, anyone would consider him a catch, lean muscular frame, scruffy blonde hair, sharp and manly features. He'd been out gigging all night, he'd had a few drinks but not enough to get drunk, he'd packed up his gear, bespoke black and red bass guitar, Marshall amplifier, jack cables. He put them in the band's fan and then remembered, "Ah my distortion pedal!" Everyone was already in the van and were ready to go home. "Go get it mate, we'll wait." One called as he exited the van, "No no, you guys get on you'll have a shorter journey with out having to drop me off, I'll get the tube home." after insisting he could make his own way home he went back inside the pub.

"Hey there love." A slightly drunk woman said to him, clearly looking for some action that night. Arthur dodged around her and picked up his pedal "You should go home." He told her and walked outside into the cold night air once more. He fished through his pocket and pulled out a packet of fags and his lighter. He put the tan end of the cigarette and sparked it up, he took a long drag and exhaled slowly, the smoke appearing thicker in the night before he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and collapsed on the ground, the pedal in his hand smashed on the pavement as his vision went black.

—

And then there was Natalia, she was working as a waitress, it was low wages but she had to do something to earn her money, she wasn't from England, she'd come over from Belarus, she'd lived in Minsk but she wanted to see an even bigger city, to live a much more fashionable up town life. She knew it would be a long time till she got the life she wished for but she was more than willing to work for it, hoping to move up from just waitress. She was surrounded by class though, she worked as a waitress in Claridges, her accent was not very thick so it didn't hinder her job at all. She'd just taken a bottle of wine to a table, the couple thanked her and she smiled before walking to the toilets, she freshened up and retied her platinum blonde hair in a neat bun. She was dressed smartly in white and black, tights and smart shoes, minimal make up and jewellery. Leaving the toilets she didn't even make it down the hallway before she was grabbed from behind a cloth over her mouth, it smelt funny and Natalia felt her body become weak, and soon she was out cold in the stranger's arms.

When she awoke, she was curled up no idea where she was. She couldn't see a thing, a cloth bag over her head, she had a gag in her mouth too. Natalia thrashed about trying to move but found her hands and feet were bound, hands behind her. It didn't take long for panic to set in, she began to hyperventilate it just came out as muffled sounds, she cried out of fear and then she heard a door open…

—

It was now just before dawn and Arthur was beginning to come round before he was yanked up roughly by his arm which was also bound in a similar fashion, he had a bag over his head and a gag, the only difference was that his legs weren't tied so he could walk. He was dazed and was stumbling around, he was aware of going down a few flights of stairs and between that he heard a creak like a door. once down the final flight of stairs he was shoved forwards, stumbling he fell onto something soft and warm, that gave a cry and wiggled under him. He gave a cry himself and tried to wiggle off of the mass and from the sound of the higher pitch of the cry he was sure he'd landed on top of a woman. Foot steps were heard leaving himself and the mystery captive alone.

—

Natalia was terrified, who was this man on top of her? The terror became too much as she thought the worst, and was soon sobbing but to her surprise the stranger who was still laying curled next to her soon cooed to her, from the pattern of the incoherent speech she was sure he was telling her everything was going to be okay and that they would be alright.

She hoped so and as did he.

—

—

Thank you for reading, please let me know if you would like me to continue this story, I will put warnings at the start of each chapter.

Thanks again :)


End file.
